


S H E O L

by AleenaBite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of blood, Angel & Demons AU, Christianity References, Killings, M/M, Seoul Night Challenge, detective Byun Baekhyun, night club owner Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: Baekhyun es un ángel del señor al que le encargan una delicada misión en el mundo de los mortales. Con la ayuda de un reputado médium empieza su aventura sin saber que aquella misión cambiara su vida para siempre.





	1. ACT I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue mi pequeña contribución al SNVI del 2016. Mi SN fue ChanChan13 y creo que me quedo un SN relativamente decentillo la verdad. Ya que me lio "mucho" con los tags y todo eso de Ao3 (newbie here!) voy a repetirme por si acaso para que quien no quiera leer nada de esto huya o lea bajo su responsabilidad.
> 
> -Esto es un Angel & Demon AU.  
> -Puede contener descripciones gráficas de violencia, sangre, muertes y derivados. Hay muertes de gente y visceras sometimes.  
> -Hay referencias a temas teologicos, religiosos y bueno, en general, jerarquias angelicales y demoniacas de varias religiones (un poco todo mezclado y en freeform) asi que procedan con cuidado.  
> -And, of course, esto es un fic Male/Male, chico/chico, boy/boy, en fin....eso.
> 
> Comentarios would be apreciados y esas cosas. Gracias por su paciencia~

 

**ACT I.**

 

**.I.**

Ser llamado al despacho de un arcángel nunca traía nada bueno. Si además se te llamaban al de alguien como Miguel, uno de los arcángeles más importantes de la creación, el llamado Guerrero de Dios, quien expulsó a Lucifer del cielo, era lógico pensar que Baekhyun estaba bastante aterrado. Para él, la Tercera Esfera de los cielos no tenía secretos. Desde bien joven había estado de un lado a otro cumpliendo con los recados de Principados, Ángeles y Arcángeles. No era un ángel de gran rango y por lo tanto no esperaba que nadie le tomase por más que el chico de los recados. Su única aspiración era cumplir las órdenes que le daban y servir bien a Dios. Nada más. No quería destacar entre los demás ni cumplir misiones que le llenasen de gloria eterna. Su pequeño trabajo diario era más que suficiente.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sentado a las puertas del despacho del Señor Miguel. Esperando a ser recibido por uno de los arcángeles más poderosos de la Creación y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse nervioso. Repasaba una y otra vez lo que había hecho a lo largo de sus últimos años, quizás había cometido algún error e iban a castigarle por ello. Cuanto más tardaban en llamarle, más nervioso se ponía.

Finalmente, las puertas de madera maciza se abrieron y una voz profunda le llamó desde el interior. El despacho del arcángel era más pequeño de lo que había pensado. Una mesa, un par de papeles, una pluma negra en su mano y un libro pesado colocado sobre un atril, la sagrada palabra de Dios. Nada más decoraba las paredes o los suelos. No era como si necesitase mucho más para imponer respeto a sus subordinados. Su sola presencia ya lo conseguía.

-Baekhyun, gracias por acudir a mi llamada -comenzó a hablar levantando la vista de los papeles ante él y señalando con la mano una silla para que tomase asiento.

-Usted dirá, Señor Miguel -contestó sumisamente sentándose cohibido en la modesta silla y esperando a que su superior hablase.

-He recibido buenas referencias sobre tu trabajo y, mis hermanos y yo, hemos decidido que eres el ángel más indicado para esta misión.

Sus palabras parecían cordiales, pero Baekhyun estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las buenas palabras y no tan buenos actos. Las buenas referencias significaban que era el único ángel de la Tercera Esfera del Cielo que no hacía preguntas sobre sus trabajos, el único que aceptaba cualquier trabajo porque era lo que se esperaba de él. Por alguna razón que jamás había llegado a averiguar, debía de demostrar que se merecía estar allí más que el resto.

-Sus palabras me abruman, Señor Miguel. Tan solo cumplo con mi cometido lo mejor que puedo.

-Eso te honra -el arcángel sonrió y le tendió una de las carpetas que había ante él-. Por eso esta va a ser tu próxima misión. Si la completas con éxito, yo mismo me encargaré de que seas recompensado como mereces.

Quería sonar a una promesa de gloria, pero a Baekhyun las palabras del Arcángel le sonaron a amenaza.

 

**.II.**

La Santa Iglesia Católica es poseedora de muchas reliquias, el noventa por ciento de ellas guardadas tras los muros de la Ciudad del Vaticano, bajo sus miles de pasadizos y capas de siglos de historia, en bóvedas secretas. Algunas se han ido conociendo gracias a la literatura, a veces fantástica, otras más realistas, pero las bóvedas donde se custodian los verdaderos secretos de la Humanidad permanecen ocultas para todos, solo accesibles a unos pocos.

Una de esas bóvedas, una de esas infranqueables y secretas bóvedas, fue la que asaltaron y robaron hacía pocos días. Los ladrones dejaron un reguero de muerte a su paso, todos los guardias suizos asesinados con destreza con un arma larga, de filo estrecho. Los tajos se parecían casi a la ejecución de la muerte al sesgar a sus víctimas. Al menos, así lo describía el guardia que elaboró el informe... Quizá demasiado contagiado por las leyendas a la hora de escribirlo.

Nadie en el Vaticano sabe qué se llevaron, algunos aseguran que no substrajeron nada. En realidad, parecía que no faltaba nada pero no era así. En cuanto se produjo el robo, los sellos que rodeaban al objeto se activaron y avisaron a sus verdaderos guardianes tanto en el cielo como en el infierno.

Se convocó una reunión de urgencia entre los ocho emisarios diplomáticos de ambos bandos: los cuatro Arcángeles más famosos de Dios y los cuatro Reyes del Infierno más conocidos. Todos acordaron que se debía dar prioridad a la búsqueda y captura del ladrón. Recuperar aquel objeto era algo vital para la supervivencia de todos, Cielo e Infierno.

Si alguien ponía sus manos sobre el Manuscrito de Voynich y conjuraba lo que este contenía, podía acabar con el mundo tal y como se conocía.

 

**.III.**

Baekhyun repasaba el archivo que le habían entregado mientras el avión se acercaba al aeropuerto de Incheon. Nada de aquello tenía mucho sentido. Siempre había pensado que el Manuscrito de Voynich era de conocimiento popular y simplemente era un galimatías para los humanos. Al parecer la copia que los mortales poseían tan solo contenía el material más mundano. La versión que se guardaba en el Vaticano era la verdaderamente peligrosa, al menos así sería si se juntaba con el Ars Goetia. Todo aquello sonaba tan estrambótico. Ni siquiera el que las primeras pistas le llevasen de vuelta a Corea del Sur le alegraba.

De todos los sitios a los que le habían llevado sus misiones, Seúl guardaba un lugar especial en su interior. Quizá porque fue su primera misión o porque sentía una conexión especial con aquella tierra oriental. De ahí que usase un nombre de aquella tierra cuando viajaba por el mundo humano y usase un cuerpo con similitudes de aquella raza. Quizás era simplemente la melancolía por pertenecer a algún sitio.

Junto al informe policial de la Guardia Suiza, las investigaciones de los médiums del servicio secreto del Vaticano y el Acta de la reunión de urgencia de los diplomáticos del Cielo e Infierno, estaba la dirección de quien iba a ser su enlace durante la misión. Al parecer era un importante médium a quien ambos bandos vigilaban estrechamente. Baekhyun había oído hablar de él. Se decía que sus visiones sobre la palabra de Dios eran tan nítidas que podía distinguir hasta su rostro al susurrarle sus versos. Pronto conocería a aquel importante hombre pero primero, tendría que averiguar cómo salir del aeropuerto.

 

**.IV.**

Seúl había cambiado mucho tras un par de siglos sin visitarla. Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Baekhyun tras salir del aeropuerto, no sin perderse un par de veces. El segundo fue que no iba a ser capaz de llegar a la dirección que le habían dado sin perderse, por lo menos, otras cuatro veces. Solo con ver el mapa del metro se mareaba y eso que había conseguido descifrar recetas caníbales en lenguaje demoniaco más complicadas que esas cuatro líneas de colores -quien dice cuatro, dice cuarenta. Tras un par de intentos de entender cuánto había crecido aquella ciudad y en qué dirección, decidió que podía permitirse tomar un taxi y dejar de sufrir con las líneas de colores y los trasbordos imposibles.

Claro, que no contó con que las autopistas no estaban hechas para la forma de conducir de los coreanos. Nada más llegar a la primera intersección se arrepintió más de coger aquel taxi que de haber perdido una hora en intentar encontrar el camino en metro. Fueron los cuarenta y cinco minutos más difíciles de su vida.

El barrio donde le dejó el taxista, mofándose de su poco aguante para las curvas y los giros imposibles, era un modesto barrio de lo que él había conocido como las afueras y ahora estaba encerrado entre construcciones apiladas y edificios de mediana altura. Aun así mantenía aquel aire antiguo y tradicional que parecía devolverle a la primera vez que había visitado aquella ciudad.

Caminó por las callejuelas, intentando no volver a perderse y buscando el camino hacia el templo donde vivía aquel famoso médium. En las altas y bajas esferas era conocido como simplemente D.O. Nadie sabía si era nombre, apellido o simplemente un acrónimo de algo. Era un misterio, casi tan grande como él mismo.

Baekhyun supo en seguida que había llegado al lugar indicado, las casas se espaciaban más, como si no quisiesen estar cerca de aquel lugar, tan solo un par de ellas y no todas habitadas -cosa increíble en aquella superpoblada urbe. En lo alto de una pequeña colina se alzaba, por fin, su destino.

Una pequeña casa tradicional con su puerta de madera y sus pequeños muros blancos, con un farol encendido a la entrada, era lo único que evidenciaba que allí vivía alguien. Tras ella, a escasos metros, se alzaba un templo antaño concurrido, ahora caído en desuso y casi en ruinas. Parecía que alguien se ocupaba de limpiarlo y mantenerlo, pero tan solo eso no conseguía devolverle el esplendor de antaño.

Baekhyun tocó el timbre de la casa, que desentonaba con todo el aire tradicional a su alrededor, y esperó. A los pocos segundos oyó a alguien caminar sobre la madera interior y la puerta descorrer sus cerrojos para revelar a un chico castaño, de mirada inquieta y directa que le miraba interrogante.

-¿Quería algo?-preguntó sin perder detalle de su rostro.

-Soy Byun Baekhyun, me han dado esta dirección. Busco a D.O.

-Yo soy D.O. Do Kyungsoo. Llegas tarde –le espetó sin reparo.

 

**.V.**

Do Kyungsoo resultó no ser tan arisco como parecía en un primer momento, simplemente era cauteloso ante cualquiera que se aparecía en su puerta sin avisar. Tras la accidentada presentación, Baekhyun pasó al interior de la casa donde Kyungsoo le presentó a su compañero de casa. Lay, como se hacía llamar, era un amable chico de sonrisa fácil que apenas hablaba coreano y que estaba allí de intercambio para aprender artes de curación coreanas que llevarse a su China natal. Un par de buenos aliados para su misión, si es que se podía llamar así.

Tras la presentación, algo tensa, Kyungsoo le enseñó su habitación, el baño y las cuatro habitaciones más que tenía la casa. Luego, los tres se sentaron en el salón esperando a que el silencio desapareciese solo.

-Así que... ¿Vivís en un templo?

-Sí. Es muy cómodo -respondió el castaño abriendo una cerveza-. Apenas pagas impuestos, no hay vecinos molestos y los espíritus son majos -Baekhyung asintió incapaz de saber qué decir.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

-Un par de años -mencionó Lay con su marcado acento chino sin dejar de sonreír.

A pesar de sus intentos, la conversación no parecía avanzar por lo que finalmente Baekhyun se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación alegando estar cansado por el viaje. No podía ser una mentira mayor. Aunque tuviese un cuerpo humano para aquella misión, no sentía cansancio como los mortales, ni la mayoría de necesidades de los mismos. Si comía, bebía o se daba un baño era por el puro placer de sentir en su cuerpo aquellos mundanos placeres.

Suspirando, extendió su colchón en el suelo, colocó las mantas y abrió la puerta exterior para disfrutar de la noche desde el patio interior. Miraba tranquilamente la noche, apenas sin estrellas por la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba caminando por la grava del patio. La tranquila sonrisa de Lay se dibujaba bajo la luz de las precarias luces de la calle.

-¿Disfrutando de la noche? -preguntó el chino.

-Intentándolo. Es casi imposible con tanta luz -se quejó el ángel mirando hacia las farolas.

-Es difícil, cierto. A veces hay que tirar de imaginación para recordar cómo eran las noches estrelladas -murmuró pensativo-. Kyungsoo no me ha querido decir a qué has venido, pero no suele acoger a nadie en su casa así que supongo que será algo importante.

-Sí, es algo así. Bastante importante. Necesito su ayuda -confesó el pequeño ángel suspirando ante la tremenda tarea que se le venía encima.

-En ese caso, seguro que te ayudará. Kyungsoo puede parecer alguien difícil, pero en el fondo es una persona buena a la que le gusta ayudar a la gente que lo necesita -explicó con una sonrisa-. Y tú pareces necesitar su ayuda.

Baekhyun se quedó mirándole unos segundos tratando de entender lo que acababa de decirle, intentando ver si había un doble sentido, algo que no entendía en sus palabras, pero no vio nada, tan solo eso. Una observación. Y tal como había venido, Lay se fue, dejándole allí, disfrutando de su primera noche en Seúl. Dejando que los pensamientos inundasen su mente.

 

**.VI.**

La mañana siguiente fue casi tan tensa como su primer encuentro. Kyungsoo terminaba de preparar el desayuno cuando Baekhyun apareció en la cocina donde Lay le recibió con su eterna sonrisa.

-Buenos días Baekhyun. ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Buenos días. Sí. Gracias -se sentó en la pequeña mesa, pero tras hacerlo pareció pensárselo mejor y se encaminó a la cocina en busca del pequeño médium-. ¿Necesitas ayuda Kyungsoo? -preguntó cortésmente.

-No hace falta. Puedo yo solo -respondió mordazmente el chico-. Vuelve a la mesa y espera.

Cohibido, el ángel volvió a donde se había sentado la primera vez, donde Lay le esperaba sin haber movido un ápice su sonrisa. Baekhyun se sentía un poco extraño entre aquellos dos seres tan distintos. Tanta hostilidad por parte de Kyungsoo y a su vez las sonrisas de Lay, le ponían de los nervios. Por suerte para él, a los dos minutos el castaño apareció con el desayuno y los tres se enfrascaron en desayunar, dejando de lado la incomodidad.

-Debo preguntártelo Baekhyun, exactamente, ¿a qué has venido? -preguntó nada más acabar su desayuno. El aludido aún estaba sorbiendo su café y lo apuró antes de contestar.

-Me han enviado a recuperar una cosa y me han dicho que tú podrías ayudarme a encontrar alguna pista sobre el ladrón -Kyungsoo sonrió de medio lado al oírle y emitió una carcajada irónica.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo pretenden pagarme esta vez por mis servicios? ¿Con la muerte de otro ser querido? -preguntó con rabia mirándole muy serio. Baekhyun había temido desde el primer momento aquella actitud y que esto sucediese justo con Lay delante, cuya sonrisa iba desapareciendo a medida que Kyungsoo increpaba los tejemanejes del Cielo, hacía que el ángel se sintiese aún peor.

-Lo lamento mucho Kyungsoo, no puedo pedirte perdón por lo que te ha sucedido, ni por lo que te han hecho a cambio de tu ayuda -contestó con sinceridad. A veces, la peor parte de ser un emisario en el mundo humano era precisamente esa, tener que lidiar con los desastres de otros-. Entiendo que no quieras ayudarme, pero en esta ocasión es algo que nos afecta a todos.

-¿A todos? ¿Querrás decir a vosotros, pequeños angelitos sin alma? -ironizó con rabia.

-No Kyungsoo, a todos -suspiró sin saber cómo intentar convencerle de que sus intenciones eran buenas y reales, que no era como los demás, que él lo hacía porque de verdad creía en aquella misión-. Han robado el Manuscrito de Voynich, el auténtico. De la mismísima cámara oculta del Vaticano donde estaba escondido -a medida que iba hablando iba sacando el dossier donde tenía toda la información y poniéndolo encima de la mesa-. Créeme, yo tampoco quería perturbar tu vida, y menos con algo así, pero... Es de vital importancia que recupere el Manuscrito y atrape al ladrón. Para ello necesito tu ayuda. ¿Me ayudaras? Por favor.

Como ángel de tan inferior rango que era, estaba bastante acostumbrado a rogar. Si fuese otro de sus compañeros, seguramente se sentiría rabioso por tener que rogar ante un mortal, pero él sabía tragarse su orgullo, llevaba toda su larga vida haciéndolo. Por eso sabía que aquel segundo de debilidad era necesario para conseguir un bien mayor. Kyungsoo cogió los papeles que le tendió y los ojeó detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño a medida que iba leyendo los distintos informes.

-Así que el rumor era verdad -murmuró pensativo revisando el acta de la reunión diplomática entre Cielo e Infierno-. No pensé que fuese verdad -una vez leídos todos los papeles elevó la mirada y miró a Baekhyun intensamente-. No va a ser fácil encontrarlo. Ni siquiera encontrar a alguien que sepa algo o quiera decir lo que sepa.

-Lo sé. No creo que nadie quiera verse involucrado en algo así. El mayor problema es que el Ars Goetia es un libro demasiado fácil de conseguir.

-Aquí no -apuntó Lay haciendo que los dos se girasen hacia él-. Las copias orientales del Lemegeton son muy difíciles de encontrar. Las no traducidas las encuentras en internet, pero tienes que dominar bien la lengua -el médium y el ángel seguían mirándole intensamente-. ¿Qué? Ese libro no solo habla de demonios, ¿vale?

-En eso tiene razón -le concedió Kyungsoo-. Vale, pongamos que necesita una copia en un idioma oriental. Eso hará que tenga que ir a canales no tan oficiales para conseguirla, lo que hará más fácil seguirle la pista.

-¿Más fácil? ¿En qué sentido? Si ya costaría encontrarla sin traducir, en un idioma oriental será aún peor -se quejó Baekhyun.

-No te creas. En esta ciudad hay un sitio donde se realizan todas las transacciones de los bajos fondos del ocultismo. Si necesitas algo como sangre de unicornio, pelo de bruja del norte, escama de dragón rojo chino, o algo como un grimorio imposible de encontrar, solo tienes que ir allí y preguntar a la persona adecuada -le explicó el médium muy seguro de sus fuentes.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese sitio?

-Neshiyya.

 


	2. ACT II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II, things get interesantes

 

**ACT II.**

 

**.I.**

 

El "Neshiyya" era conocido como el club de moda de Seúl. Había abierto hacía unos años y en poco tiempo se había ganado la fama de ser un sitio exclusivo para un determinado tipo de gente. Gente con contactos, dinero o poder. Lo que no sabía la mayoría de la gente es que tras sus puertas no sólo se podían tomar cócteles caros y escuchar a famosos DJ's, también se podían encontrar los artículos más mortíferos y oscuros de los bajos fondos.

 

El dueño del "Neshiyya" era un joven llamado Park Chanyeol cuya apariencia era la de un despreocupado niño rico, cuya fortuna le permitía poseer y administrar uno de los más lucrativos locales de ocio nocturnos de Seúl. Aunque la realidad era otra muy distinta. Chanyeol se escondía bajo sus sonrisas despreocupadas, sus buenas maneras y sus trajes de corte clásico de grandes firmas, ocultando su oscura naturaleza.

 

Cuando aparecía bajo las luces tenues que dejaban el local en penumbra, todos parecían notar el halo que le envolvía, esa misteriosa alarma que parecía advertirte que no debías meterte con el dueño del "Neshiyya" si no querías acabar mal, muy mal. Un instinto tan primario como el mismo miedo al poder y lo desconocido.

 

La verdad era que la naturaleza de Chanyeol era oscuramente poderosa. Criado por uno de los siete reyes del Infierno, fue ascendiendo rápidamente en la jerarquía infernal hasta convertirse en Caballero de su legión. Su lealtad al Rey Asmodeus era inquebrantable así como su inteligencia para conseguir sus planes. Era su apariencia, a mitad camino entre despreocupada y despistada, lo que hacía que sus enemigos bajasen la guardia. Y ese era su mayor error, porque Chanyeol nunca tenía piedad. Sobrevivir o morir, ese era su lema.

 

 

**.II.**

 

Kyungsoo guió a Baekhyun por los laberínticos pasillos del "Neshiyya" como si prácticamente viviese allí. No habían tenido problema alguno a la entrada, tan solo un par de protestas de la gente que hacía cola religiosamente y se ofendieron cuando dos chicos tan comunes -en su opinión- se saltaron la cola y accedieron por la entrada VIP. Las paredes grises daban una sensación de agobio que hacía pensar a Baekhyun en ratones dentro de un laberinto observados por un científico loco.

 

Tras unos metros, accedieron a la parte alta del recinto. La pista de baile se encontraba en un foso donde docenas de cuerpos se movían erráticamente invitados por la repetitiva música que sonaba. En un segundo nivel había algunas pequeñas mesas esparcidas y una barra blanca y brillante, anunciando perfectamente su presencia. El tercer nivel, donde estaban, era la entrada, salida y donde había más mesas atendidas por camareros con una habilidad especial para esquivar gente sin que las copas se les cayesen. Baekhyun divisó otra pequeña barra en una esquina de aquel tercer nivel, más discreta e íntima. Esa debía ser la zona VIP.

 

Kyungsoo tiró de él hacia las escaleras que descendían hacia el nivel medio, donde la gente normal seguía paseando hacia la pista de baile o la barra, y le siguió sin perder detalle de todo a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en un sitio así. En bares sí pero no en un local como ese. La última vez que había visitado el mundo humano, el ocio mortal consistía en beber con el cabeza de familia tras una dura jornada de trabajo o acudir a una taberna a comer y beber con los compañeros de trabajo. Nadie salía a bailar y beber por diversión. Todo era fascinante para él.

 

La decoración del "Neshiyya" le parecía lo más atrayente de todo. A pesar de tener colores oscuros, los toques tan claros de color le hacían ser especial. Las paredes grises y hasta negras, salpicadas por detalles en blanco y plata, las sillas en negro y las mesas en metal plateado. La imponente barra blanca que parecía brillar con luz propia y por la que cuatro camareros corrían de un lado a otro sirviendo a las docenas de clientes que esperaban sus copas. Realmente era fascinante. Aunque no sabía si calificarlo como bueno o malo.

 

Llegaron a la luminosa barra tras surfear a través de la marea de gente y tener que empujar varias veces por hacerse hueco. Kyungsoo se sentó en uno de los taburetes, Baekhyun a su lado, y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos en la superficie esperando a ser atendido. No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que uno de los camareros se acercó a ellos. Un chico joven, alto, con el pelo teñido de un gris ceniza demasiado artificial para ser su color natural, ojos castaños, y un gesto de desgana en su cara.

 

-¿Qué desean tomar? -les preguntó con voz monótona.

 

-Nada -contestó Kyungsoo sonriendo ampliamente. Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y le miró intensamente-. Quiero ver a tu jefe, Sehun -el chico cambió por un segundo su gesto, pero volvió en seguida a la misma cara de inexpresividad.

 

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarles. No se encuentra en la ciudad -expresó con la misma voz plana con la que les había preguntado su consumición.

 

-No te creo -atacó el médium muy seguro de sí mismo-. No creo que haya dejado la ciudad cuando hay algo tan valioso a punto de salir al mercado. Dile que quiero hablar con él.

 

-Ya se lo he dicho, no está en la ciudad -insistió el chico alzando unos decibelios la voz-. Si no desean tomar nada, deberé pedirles que se vayan.

 

-Sehun... -comenzó amenazante el médium.

 

-¿Sucede algo, Sehun? -preguntó una voz a la derecha de Baekhyun. Al girarse se encontró con los inquisitivos ojos de una mujer que les miraba evaluando si eran una amenaza. En cualquier otra ocasión Baekhyun habría admirado a aquella criatura de Dios, ojos azules -fruto de algunas lentillas coloreadas seguramente-, pelo largo y peinado en una coleta alta que daba ferocidad a su rostro alargado. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que le ponía en alerta y tan solo tuvo que mirarla otra vez a los ojos para saber qué era.

 

-Demonio -siseó erizándosele el vello del cuerpo y poniéndose totalmente alerta. Sin darse cuenta, su mano viajó a la daga que solía esconder de ojos mortales, hecha de un metal sagrado. La recién llegada arqueó una ceja y se fijó detenidamente en él.

 

-Gracias -respondió sonriendo felinamente-. Vaya, Kyungsoo, no sabía que ahora te aliabas con dulces angelitos de la guarda -atacó mirando al médium por encima del hombro de Baekhyun. El aludido suspiró tras él.

 

-Taeyeon, no te metas con él -le pidió el castaño-. Necesito hablar con tu jefe. Es urgente e importante.

 

-Sehun ya te ha dicho que no está en la ciudad -le recordó la chica.

 

-Y ambos sabemos que Sehun no sabe mentir.

 

Durante unos segundos el silencio se instaló entre los cuatro. Sehun, tras la barra, retorcía un paño compulsivamente al ritmo de la música, Baekhyun seguía temblando con la mano sobre su daga, Kyungsoo y Taeyeon tan solo se miraban, midiéndose mutuamente, hasta que la joven cedió.

 

-Está bien. Si tan urgente es creo que podré haceros un hueco en su agenda -aseguró.- Mañana.

 

-Mañana puede ser tarde, Taeyeon. Tiene que ser hoy. El mundo está en peligro -le aseguró el castaño.

 

-El mundo siempre está en peligro, querido –rió la chica, divertida-. Si no es una bomba nuclear es un chiflado con un arma. Dime qué es esta vez. ¿Un portal interdimensional y un satanista con mala pronunciación?

 

-No. Alguien ha robado el Manuscrito Voynich. El verdadero -pronunció solemnemente-. ¿Te parece bastante apocalíptico para merecer una reunión con tu jefe?

 

La sonrisa de Taeyeon se congeló en su boca y un escalofrió recorrió a los presentes.

 

 

**.III.**

 

Taeyeon les condujo por una nueva serie de pasillos laberínticos que estaban reservados al staff del local. Estos eran más angostos y parecidos, quizás hechos así para perder a aquellos que entrasen sin permiso. Tras una puerta sin placa, a la que Taeyeon llamó y entró sin esperar contestación, había un despacho grande y ostentoso. Maderas nobles en colores oscuros y papeles dominaban la estancia. Libros de cuentas y carpetas de lo que parecían ser cosas relacionadas con el local. Tras la mesa, un joven de no más de veintipocos años leía un grueso tomo antiguo. Levantó la mirada al verles entrar y arqueó una ceja al ver aquella comitiva.

 

-Creía haber dejado bien claro que no quería que nadie me molestase, Taeyeon.

 

-Lo lamento, Chanyeol, pero, Kyungsoo quería reunirse contigo de forma urgente -se disculpó la chica nerviosamente.

 

-¿Y por eso tiene que venir a mi casa con un ángel? -preguntó reclinándose en el asiento de cuero arqueando una ceja intrigado-. Pensaba que lo nuestro era una hermosa amistad, Kyungsoo, no esperaba que me faltases al respeto de esta forma.

 

Baekhyun sintió la sangre hervir al ver como aquel demonio se mofaba de su esencia angelical. Nadie le había tratado nunca así, aunque también era cierto que jamás se había enfrentado cara a cara con demonios de tan alto nivel. Los pequeños íncubos y súcubos a los que había vencido en batallas anteriores apenas tenían tiempo de decir una sola palabra antes de que los enviase de vuelta al Infierno.

 

-No entiendo por qué me ofendéis cuando aún no sabéis a qué he venido -habló antes de que Kyungsoo pudiese adelantársele-. No penséis que deseo estar en este antro de perdición más de lo necesario, _señor_.

 

Chanyeol sonrió divertido y recuperó la verticalidad en su asiento a la vez que le miraba fascinado-. Vaya, vaya, un guerrero en mis dominios, qué honor.

 

-Chanyeol, por favor -Kyungsoo llamó su atención haciendo que la pelea quedase suspendida por unos instantes.

 

-Está bien, dime, ¿qué necesitas ahora de mí, querido D.O.? -preguntó fastidiado y remarcando el alias del castaño con menos entusiasmo del necesario.

 

-Información -Chanyeol arqueó una ceja esperando que se explicase, aquella afirmación no era algo que no se esperase, todo el mundo quería información-. Seguramente te habrás enterado de cierto robo hace unos días en el Vaticano.

 

-Sí, una distracción. No se llevaron nada en realidad. Tan solo ha servido para tener entretenidos a los angelitos -refutó mirando a Baekhyun con sorna.

 

-Te equivocas -respondió el ángel con furia-. Sí se llevaron algo y por eso estamos aquí. ¿Acaso tu superior no te ha avisado de las consecuencias del robo? ¿O es que quizás no eres tan importante como dices ser, Park Chanyeol?

 

Si Baekhyun pretendía enfurecer al demonio, lo consiguió. Los ojos de Chanyeol relampaguearon durante dos segundos y se levantó como un huracán de su sillón de cuero, estampando los puños sobre la mesa de madera maciza que se quejó por el golpe.

 

-No te atrevas a hacer juicios de valor sobre mi posición, angelito -siseó clavándole una mirada llena de odio-. Yo al menos me he ganado mi posición en mi legión.

 

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que tampoco emitas opiniones sobre mí -le recordó Baekhyun.

 

Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron así, en un tenso silencio tan solo observándose mutuamente, la electricidad y el odio transmitiéndose en su mirada. En realidad era casi más frustración que odio, una frustración por diferentes causas pero que parecían haber encontrado un chivo expiatorio común.

 

-Bueno, cuando dejéis de comportaros como machos alfa y podamos volver a hablar como personas racionales, podemos seguir con el tema que nos atañe, ¿no? -habló al cabo de unos instantes Taeyeon, entrando en el campo de visión de ambos, brazos cruzados y mirándoles con fastidio. Los dos hombres rompieron el contacto visual a regañadientes-. Bien. Explícate, angelito. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de las consecuencias del robo? ¿Que robaron del Vaticano?

 

-Lo primero, me llamo Baekhyun, no angelito -le recordó a la chica-. El robo parecía una distracción pero al parecer había algo allí escondido con una magia poderosa cuyos sellos se activaron al robarse. Hubo una reunión diplomática de urgencia entre Cielo e Infierno y mi jefe me envió a encontrar al ladrón y recuperar el objeto robado -explicó mirando a la joven y tratando de recuperar la calma que casi había perdido del todo por culpa de aquel demonio.

 

-Bien, ¿y que han robado? Porque no creo que haya habido una reunión a tan alto nivel diplomático para el robo de cualquier baratija -expresó Chanyeol con desgana.

 

-El Manuscrito Voynich. El verdadero. -le contestó Kyungsoo.

 

-Imposible. El verdadero se perdió en la quema de libros de la Inquisición durante la Edad Media.

 

-Eso es lo que se hizo creer a todo el mundo -relató Baekhyun.- En realidad se guardó en una de las primeras bóvedas del Vaticano con varios sellos celestiales e infernales para que cuando cualquiera de los dos bandos intentase robarlo, estos saltasen. Durante el robo, saltaron todos.

 

-De ahí la reunión...

 

-Exacto -Baekhyun se atrevió a acercarse a la mesa de Chanyeol a pesar de su anterior enfrentamiento, no tenía otra opción-. Necesitamos tu ayuda. El rastro del ladrón se pierde en esta ciudad y tú, según Kyungsoo, eres quien mejor conoce todo lo que se cuece en los bajos fondos. Además, el Manuscrito no sirve de nada si no se posee una copia del Ars Goetia. El ladrón necesitará una. ¿Dónde podrá conseguirla?

 

-Los Nephilims -Baekhyun giró su mirada hacia Taeyeon.

 

-¿Perdona? Pensé que estaban extinguidos -la chica negó.

 

-No. Aún quedan algunos escondidos del cielo. Viven en las sombras y se dedican sobre todo al comercio de artículos de dudosa procedencia. Si existe alguna copia del Ars Goetia en este lado del mundo, casi seguro que la tendrán ellos.

 

-Bien, ¿y cómo los encontramos? -preguntó Baekhyun mirando a la chica que a su vez miraba a su jefe esperando su respuesta.

 

-Está bien. Os ayudaremos, pero no será gratis -avisó el dueño del "Neshiyya".

 

-Dime tu precio -se ofreció el médium dando un paso al frente, Chanyeol sonrió divertido.

 

-No, Kyungsoo, esta vez no quiero que tú me pagues. La información la quiere nuestro querido Baekhyun, así que el pago deberá hacerlo él -sentenció el demonio-. _Quid pro quo._

 

Baekhyun sopesó sus opciones. Los tratos con los demonios no solían salir nunca bien. Ni para los humanos, ni para cualquier ser que los hiciese. Su naturaleza era traicionera y siempre jugaban para ganar ellos, era lógico pensar que si Chanyeol quería hacer un trato con él, era porque iba a ganar algo con ello. Aun así, no podía decir que no, era la única oportunidad que tenían de conseguir una pista sólida en aquella investigación.

 

-Está bien. Que así sea -aceptó el ángel.

 

-Perfecto. Taeyeon disponlo todo para que Kyungsoo y Sehun rastreen a los Nephilims –la chica asintió al segundo-. Y tú, querido angelito, acompáñame. Vamos a ejecutar tu pago.

 

 

**.IV.**

 

Esta vez Baekhyun apenas se fijó en el laberinto de pasillos que recorrieron desde el despacho de Chanyeol hasta el ascensor que subía directo al apartamento privado del joven demonio. Estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en la situación. Había dejado a Kyungsoo con dos demonios a solas y no importa lo mucho que el médium le hubiese dicho que no se preocupase, seguía haciéndolo. Además, había descubierto que la sola presencia de aquel Caballero demoniaco hacia salir la peor parte de él hasta casi hacerle perder el control, algo que hacía milenios que no le sucedía, desde aquel episodio en el ataque de Sodoma que todo el Cielo prefería olvidar- Y él sobre todo. Lo que más le preocupaba era que él mismo se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo al acudir por voluntad propia a la guarida del demonio.

 

Bueno, quizá llamarlo guarida era pasarse un poco. El ático de Park Chanyeol era cualquier cosa menos lo que se esperaría de la guarida de un demonio. Cristaleras con vistas infinitas de la ciudad y el cielo, suelos de mármol oscuro, apenas paredes creando ambientes abiertos y pocos muebles. Una cama enorme sobre una tarima en un extremo, una puerta que seguramente llevaría al baño o al armario, una cocina abierta al gran salón por una barra, una estantería llena de volúmenes antiguos en una pared del salón y un gran piano presidiendo el salón. Minimalista y chocante. Al menos para Baekhyun. No se esperaba algo así de las habitaciones privadas del demonio.

 

-Perdona, la habitación de tortura están limpiándola -bromeó al ver su cara y sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. Baekhyun puso los ojos en blanco y entró al ático delante de él.

 

-¿Y bien? ¿Esto cómo va? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? -preguntó desafiante a pesar de que en realidad estaba nervioso. Había oído muchas historias sobre ángeles desangrados por demonios a los que su sangre les extasiaba, otros sodomizados por ellos por el mero placer de verles perder su gracia divina, cada historia peor que la anterior.

 

-Nada de lo que posiblemente estés pensando -respondió sonriendo más ampliamente, divertido-. Para que conste, todas esas historias que os cuentan en el Cielo, el noventa por cierto son mentira. Cuentos para asustaros y que no confraternicéis con el enemigo. A nosotros nos cuentan otras parecidas.

 

-No sé de qué hablas -aseguró.

 

-Según nuestras nanas, acercarnos a vosotros puede convertirnos en buenas personas -contaba mientras extendía una mano hacia él-. El tan solo estar en la misma habitación podía hacer que nuestra sed de matar desapareciese pero, ¿sabes? La verdad es que eso es mentira. Sigo siendo igual de sádico a pesar de que llevas una hora vagando por mi local -susurró como quien cuenta un secreto al oído a pesar de estar separados por más de dos metros.

 

Tras decir aquello, Chanyeol dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta el mueble bar donde se sirvió una copa sin perder la sonrisa. Baekhyun tardó un par de segundos más en procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

 

-No me has contestado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -prefirió volver a la primera pregunta a seguir por donde había ido la conversación.

 

-Tu energía -le respondió dando un trago a su bebida-. Suena peor de lo que es. Soy un demonio que disfruta robando energía a la gente, pero normalmente la pido en pago a la información. Y tú eres un ángel. Tu energía es como la droga más fina que pueda encontrarme, es difícil resistirme a probarla teniéndola tan a mano.

 

-O sea, quieres robarme mi energía... pero, puedes matarme.

 

-No. No voy a llegar a tanto -rió el demonio-. Podría hacerlo si quisiese, pero simplemente voy a robarte un poco. Cuando acabe te sentirás mareado unos segundos, después de todo eres un ángel, te recuperaras en seguida. A los humanos les cuesta más, por eso suelo hacer mis pagos aquí, donde luego puedan descansar cómodamente. ¿Acaso pensabas que el pago era algo más carnal, Baekhyun? -ante aquella mención el ángel enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas al verse descubierto en sus temores más ocultos. Chanyeol emitió una sonora carcajada al haber descubierto el miedo del castaño.

 

-Deja de reírte y dime qué debo hacer para acabar con esto cuanto antes -refunfuñó el ángel.

 

-¿Siempre eres tan mandón? -preguntó sonriendo dejando la copa sobre la mesa-. Siéntate aquí -señaló el sofá-. Y relájate.

 

Baekhyun hizo lo que le mandó y trató de relajarse mientras extendía las manos hacia el demonio y cerraba los ojos. Realmente lo intentaba, pero era difícil cuando notaba todo lo que le rodeaba teniendo los ojos cerrados. Notaba la energía que desprendían las flores de la terraza, la madera de los muebles, hasta el agua intentando salir de las cañerías; era realmente difícil concentrarse en relajarse.

 

-Respira -tuvo que recordarle su interlocutor pues había dejado de hacerlo durante unos instantes.

 

Al volver a hacerlo, llegó hasta él un leve olor a madera mezclado con ceniza y azufre, el olor del infierno que parecía desprender Chanyeol y que amenazaba con intoxicarle. Pero era tarde para echarse atrás porque de alguna forma el demonio había aprovechado para hacer contacto y empezaba a robarle su energía.

 

Era una sensación rara, como si algo tirarse desde lo más profundo de él y tratase de llevarse algo suyo, algo que se negaba a irse pero que era arrastrado hacia afuera y poco a poco se llevaban. Sabía que le estaba robando la energía, la sentía irse, no era la primera vez que perdía la energía, pero nunca había sido de una forma tan consciente de ello. Y nunca había dejado que alguien lo hiciese de forma voluntaria. Tenía que recordarse cada poco que aquello era un pago por información para completar su misión, que tenía un propósito, que no debía disfrutarlo tanto como lo estaba haciendo.

 

Porque la verdad era que, a pesar de todo, lo estaba haciendo. Aquella sensación de no poder luchar contra aquel ladrón de energía, sentirse tan abandonado a las sensaciones, tan a la merced del demonio y a la vez saber que no iba a sucederle nada. Era una sensación rara, sobre todo porque su naturaleza le gritaba que no debía confiar en él.

 

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que sentía que no se percató en qué momento todo cambió, en qué momento él mismo dejó de dar energía y comenzó a recibirla mimetizando lo que Chanyeol estaba haciendo a su esencia. Quizá fue un movimiento involuntario, pero de pronto él estaba robándole la energía demoníaca al hombre sentado a su lado y sus energías danzaban entre ellos, mezclándose y creando una única energía que ambos compartían. Si hasta ese instante ambos estaban reprimiendo lo que sentían, en ese instante no pudieron hacerlo más y ambos jadearon incapaces de contener la intensidad de su sinergia.

 

El ambiente se hizo más pesado, más denso y de pronto la distancia parecía ser demasiado amplia a pesar de estar sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá. No parecía ser suficiente y buscaban una forma de estar cada vez más cerca, más unidos. Chanyeol cambió de táctica y buceó más dentro de la esencia de Baekhyun sin dejar la unión, buscando una comunión más profunda, intentando entender la atracción que le provocaba su energía y por qué, de pronto, aquel ángel sabía cómo reconducir sus esfuerzos y robarle a él la energía.

 

Cuanto más profundo iba, más difusa era su energía, menos pura, más inestable y cuando quiso darse cuenta había tres energías a su alrededor, algo realmente extraño porque tan sólo dos personas estaban en aquella habitación. Lo más extraño de todo era que había algo en aquella otra energía que le sonaba mucho. Sentía que conocía aquella firma pero no sabía de qué. Intentó ir más allá, descubrir qué era lo que le sonaba tanto, pero se encontró de bruces con un sello que le impedía pasar.

 

Un sello demoníaco. Un sello que le repelió y le mandó al otro lado de la habitación, estrellándole contra una de las columnas que sujetaban la extensa cristalera de su ático. Un sello que conocía perfectamente.

 

Antes de caer inconsciente se percató de una sombra que parecía rodear a la figura de Baekhyun. Un Baekhyun que se acercaba a él preocupado y extrañado por cómo había acabado todo. Chanyeol repasó internamente en su semi inconsciencia la jerarquía infernal como buen estudiante que había sido. En su mente apareció de nuevo el sello que acababa de mandarle cuatro metros por el aire y un nombre se formó en sus labios antes de que todo se volviese negro.

 

_Abaddon_.

 

 

**.V.**

 

Cuando Chanyeol recuperó el conocimiento lo hizo en su cama, aún mareado y con Lay a su lado poniéndole una compresa fría en la frente mientras aplicaba sus técnicas de sanador. Su primer impulso fue el de saltar de la cama y atacar, hasta que notó dónde se encontraba. No estaba apresado, ni en peligro, así que se relajó levemente, solo un poco, hasta que recordó lo que había sentido cuando sus energías se habían juntado. Aquella otra energía, que había surgido cuando quiso averiguar más, era algo más temible que cualquier otra cosa que podía haber en el Infierno. Sólo la había sentido una vez y quedó grabada en su ser para siempre. Pertenecía al Señor del Abismo, Abaddon, y eran muy pocas las razones por las que Baekhyun podría tener aquella energía dentro de él. Todas muy remotas y espeluznantes.

 

-Tranquilo, Chanyeol. No te levantes -le indicó Lay reteniéndole en la cama.

 

El demonio hizo como le indicaba el chino y se dejó engullir por la comodidad de su cama con un gruñido. A los pocos segundos la preocupada mirada de Baekhyun apareció en su radio de visión.

 

-¿Qué tal está? -preguntó a Lay acercándose con una bandeja llena de cosas que no podía ver desde su posición.

 

-Se recuperará -aseguró el aludido-. Solo tiene una conmoción. Ha salido de cosas peores, ¿verdad Chanyeol?

 

-Sí, y sin ayuda de medicina alguna -bufó revolviéndose en la cama-. ¿Qué llevas ahí? -preguntó girándose hacia la bandeja que acababa de posar el ángel en la mesilla.

 

-Unas cosas que le he pedido para ti.

 

-No necesito nada de eso -se incorporó a regañadientes deshaciéndose de su mano-. Soy un demonio de curación rápida.

 

Lay no dijo nada, pero sonrió divertido mientras dejaba que se levantase y viajaba a la cocina a por una copa sin mirar atrás. Baekhyun miró a Lay interrogante, pero este negó por toda respuesta indicándole que debían dejarle hacer.

 

-¿Sabéis algo del resto? –preguntó, volviendo a mirarles copa en mano.

 

-Sehun y Kyungsoo aún están rastreando las posibles pistas, nos avisarán cuando descubran algo.

 

-Bien, ¿y cómo has llegado tú aquí, Lay? -preguntó finalmente el demonio.

 

-Bueno, resulta que te desmayaste y Baekhyun no sabía qué hacer -explicó el chino haciendo que el aludido se ruborizase.

 

-Y el único número de teléfono que me sé es el de la casa de Kyungsoo. He usado tu teléfono, por cierto. Perdona -confesó el ángel abochornado.

 

-Tuvo suerte que aún estaba despierto. Me contó lo que había pasado, el pobre no sabía qué hacer con un demonio inconsciente así que vine corriendo a ver qué había sucedido.

 

-Bueno, supongo que debería darte las gracias entonces -le concedió el joven suspirando.

 

-Deberías, me ha costado mucho llegar a tiempo –bromeó Lay recogiendo sus cosas.

 

Mientras el joven chino recogía sus pocas cosas, el silencio se instaló en el ático que de pronto parecía pequeño a pesar de sus extensos metros cuadrados. Baekhyun intentó centrarse en cualquier detalle de la noche por la ventana abierta del salón mientras Chanyeol encontraba interesante el vaso del que bebía. Lay era el único que parecía cómodo con aquel silencio y seguía recogiendo casi tarareando. A pesar de que quería olvidar todo lo sucedido aquella noche, Baekhyun no podía evitar recordar la electricidad que había invadido su cuerpo cuando Chanyeol obtuvo su pago por su ayuda. Había sido una sensación rara, placenteramente extraña y algo que no había sentido nunca. Algo que quería volver a sentir pronto, cuanto antes mejor y se mortificaba por desear tal cosa.

 

El silencio empezaba a ser incómodo para los tres cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y por ella entraron Taeyeon, Sehun y Kyungsoo. La primera venía con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación mientras los otros dos mantenían el rostro serio.

 

-¿Traéis novedades? -preguntó Baekhyun mirándoles interrogante. Kyungsoo fue el primero en contestar.

 

-Sí, hemos conseguido encontrar una pista fiable tras unas cuantas que no llevaban a ningún lado.

 

-Aunque no me gusta nada la pinta que tiene -avisó Taeyeon apoyándose en la barra de la cocina al lado de Chanyeol sin cambiar el gesto.

 

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó su jefe mirándola.

 

-Ha sido demasiado fácil. El rastro es muy fuerte y guía fácilmente a un punto determinado. Es como si hubiese una flecha gigante guiándonos hacia allí. No me gusta.

 

-A mí tampoco -aseguró el médium acercándose a Baekhyun con gesto serio-. No me gusta que me estén esperando cuando persigo a alguien.

 

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Buscamos más información? ¿Lo dejamos así sin más? -preguntó el ángel mirando a Kyungsoo interrogante.

 

-Es estúpido no aprovechar lo que tenemos e ir a echar un vistazo, ¿no? -propuso Chanyeol mirando al resto buscando su aprobación.

 

El resto fueron asintiendo uno a uno no muy convencidos sobre la gran idea del demonio. Iban a salir de excursión antes de que saliese el sol y todos esperaban no dirigirse hacia una trampa.

 

 

**.VI.**

 

Eran un grupo muy variopinto. Un ángel, dos demonios, un médium y un camarero. Realmente cualquiera que les viese pensaría que iban a alguna fiesta de disfraces o algo parecido. La pista era fácil de seguir y, al ser un grupo reducido, no les costó llegar a su destino en unos minutos de tenso silencio dentro del monovolumen que conducía Sehun.

 

Las indicaciones les habían llevado hasta las afueras de la ciudad, a una zona industrial donde se agrupaban las naves industriales de las distintas compañías internacionales. Condujeron por las laberínticas calles, todas iguales, hasta que llegaron a una zona sin apenas luz, lúgubre y casi abandonada. Tan solo su aspecto ya daba alguna pista de que nada de lo que sucediese dentro de aquella nave era algo bueno. A vista de los mortales era una simple nave para alquilar, a vista de cinco ojos entrenados como los suyos, era el escondite perfecto de cualquier ser del inframundo.

 

No les costó entrar, ninguna barrera mágica, ningún sello, nada que alertase de la entrada de algún intruso al perímetro. A cada paso que daban aquello parecía demasiado sencillo.

 

-Esto no me gusta nada -expresó Taeyeon dando voz a los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

 

Aunque la nave era grande, Kyungsoo y Sehun habían conseguido triangular la posición exacta del nido de Nephilims que buscaban. Se movieron casi como un comando de élite, o al menos Taeyeon y Chanyeol lo hacían, el resto les seguían atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Baekhyun sujetaba la daga a la vista de todos, esperando que en cualquier momento algo les atacase.

 

Sin embargo, no fue así. Pasaron un par de puertas y pasillos sin encontrarse rastro de vida. Baekhyun iba a preguntarles seriamente si todo aquello era una broma, una encerrona o una trampa cuando entraron en la última estancia de la nave y lo vieron. Suspendido en la pared más lejana a la puerta se hallaba el cuerpo de lo que antes habría sido un hombre y que ahora solo parecía un amasijo de huesos y carne. Su rostro era lo único que indicaba su género ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba abierto por un único tajo de arriba a abajo y en diagonal, tal y como habían masacrado a los guardas del Vaticano cuando habían robado el Manuscrito Voynich. A sus pies, los restos de sus vísceras se agolpaban esperando a los depredadores que viniesen a darse un festín.

 

-Llegamos tarde -anunció Chanyeol al ver la grotesca escena.

 

Baekhyun se acercó hasta los límites del charco de sangre que se había formado en el suelo, que ya se había resecado y mezclado con la grava. Observó alrededor del cadáver, su posición y su ropa antes de hablar.

 

-No creo que sea nuestro hombre -dijo sin dejar de observarlo todo-. Lo han ejecutado igual que a los guardas del Vaticano. Creo que era un simple peón para nuestro ladrón. Cuando no le sirvió para más, acabó con él. No quiere dejar cabos sueltos.

 

-Para ser un ángel tienes una mente muy perversa -expresó Taeyeon sonriendo complacida.

 

-¿Gracias? -la chica sonrió más ampliamente.

 

-Si es verdad lo que dices y nuestro ladrón ha sido quien ha ejecutado a este pobre infeliz, aún tiene que quedar una imprenta de su energía en su ser. Por la coagulación de la sangre, no hace ni veinticuatro horas que le han matado.

 

-¿Y cómo podemos saber eso? -preguntó Kyungsoo interesado.

 

-Para eso necesitamos un Nephilim que consiga leer la energía del cadáver. Por suerte para nosotros, tenemos uno aquí mismo con nosotros -acabó sonriendo señalando a Sehun, el cual se replegó sobre sí mismo nervioso por la reacción del resto ante su naturaleza.

 

-Fascinante -murmuró Baekhyun-. Nunca había conocido un Nephilim civilizado en persona -aseguró en un arranque de sinceridad que hizo que los dos demonios estallasen en carcajadas y que Sehun se sonrojase.

 

-Ni nosotros un ángel sin prejuicios -le aseguró Chanyeol sonriendo divertido y haciendo que Baekhyun se sonrojase por sus palabras.

 

-En fin, volvamos al trabajo -cortó Taeyeon-. Sehun, ¿estás listo? -el aludido asintió-. Lo harás bien, tranquilo -le animó la chica.

 

El joven nephilim tomó aire y se acercó hasta ella en el borde del charco de sangre. Se notaba que estaba nervioso por cómo le temblaban los hombros, pero aún así consiguió controlarse y entrar en trance con un poco de ayuda de Taeyeon. Durante unos minutos no sucedió nada, tan solo la energía del lugar se volvió más densa y todos fueron más conscientes de la presencia de los demás allí, a su lado. Tan solo cuando Sehun llegó a un nivel de consciencia más profunda, el ambiente cambió y una nueva energía se hizo patente. Una que Baekhyun reconoció de sus entrenamientos como ángel soldado por si entraban en guerra. La de un Nephilim rebelde, la del muerto ante ellos.

 

Todo parecía normal hasta ese momento. Sehun seguía buscando y parecía cada vez más y más cansado. Taeyeon a su lado le sujetaba por el brazo, signo de que era ella la que había entrenado al joven en el arte de la búsqueda de energías. Parecía que no iba a ser fructífera su búsqueda hasta que de pronto, Sehun abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar incapaz de controlar su cuerpo.

 

-¡Sehun! -exclamó Taeyeon tratando de sacarle de su inconsciencia, sabiendo lo peligroso que era si se mantenía así. Parecía que algo estaba atacándole y aquel pensamiento se confirmó cuando todos empezaron a notar una energía mucho más poderosa en el ambiente, engullendo a la primera y a la de Sehun.- ¡Sehun! ¡Despierta!

 

Baekhyun se movió por instinto más que por otra cosa. Al segundo de oír la desesperada voz de Taeyeon estaba al lado de la chica y del nephilim intentando al igual que ella despertar al chico. Este había caído al suelo preso de un ataque grotesco que no dejaba que su cuerpo parase de retorcerse en ángulos imposibles que de ser humano le habrían matado hacía tiempo. Debían dar gracias a las células milagrosas de los nephilims.

 

A pesar de su entrenamiento, el ángel no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Con el manual en la mano, debía matarle. Ante un ataque de una fuerza extraña era lo que sus superiores indicaban, pero él no quería matar a Sehun, era un buen chico y tenía gente a la que le importaba su vida. Siguiendo una corazonada él mismo se hundió en la inconsciencia donde se hallaba el chico y trató de alcanzarle para rescatarle de su captor. Quizá no era la mejor idea, él mismo podría acabar apresado, pero no se le ocurría otra mejor.

 

Lo que tenía bucear en la inconsciencia era que todo es negro, por eso casi ningún ángel lo hacía, los seres de la luz odiaban la oscuridad. A Baekhyun no le importaba la oscuridad, había aprendido a vivir en ella en un lugar donde la luz era demasiado radiante y donde él no entraba dentro de su halo. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Sehun, acorralado por una energía que no conocía dentro de su propia consciencia, llorando y desesperado porque todo acabase.

 

Luchar no era el fuerte del moreno, jamás lo había sido en el cuerpo a cuerpo, menos en asuntos astrales pero Sehun necesitaba toda su fuerza para poder volver al plano terrenal y no iba a permitir que aquel ladrón se llevase a otra víctima en el camino. Alcanzó al joven nephilim y se puso entre él y su atacante. En posición de ataque, tal y como le habían enseñado, y sin un ápice de miedo, daba igual que se enfrentase al mismo Rey del Infierno, no iba a dejar que nadie dañase a aquel chico por su culpa. El ladrón atacó y él le repelió.

 

Lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en el suelo con Sehun a su lado abriendo los ojos desconcertado, tres pares de ojos mirándoles confundidos y bajo ellos un sello formándose. La primera en hablar y expresar su sorpresa fue Taeyeon.

 

-No puede ser. No puede ser él. Se supone que está encerrado en el Abismo.

 

-Parece ser que ni las puertas del Abismo pueden contener al Trueno de Dios -contestó Chanyeol mirando con gravedad el sello mágico que se había formado a sus pies.

 

 


	3. ACT III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act III, conclusiones.

 

 

**ACT III.**

 

**.I.**

 

-Ya vale Lay, estoy bien, déjame.

 

Sehun, sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra del "Neshiyya", se quejaba de las atenciones de Lay que no dejaba de mirar si había alguna herida que curar o si su energía se había restablecido por completo tras caer inconsciente en medio de la nave abandonada. Al otro lado de la barra, los otros cuatro observaban la foto que habían tomado del sello que había aparecido bajo Sehun y Baekhyun con preocupación.

-Sigo sin creérmelo -suspiró Kyungsoo incrédulo.

 

Hacia un par de horas que habían cerrado el local, los empleados habían acabado de recoger, limpiar y prepararlo todo para la noche siguiente antes de irse a descansar. Solo quedaban ellos hablando sobre los descubrimientos de aquella noche, apoyados en la barra que aún seguía iluminada, ahora menos resplandeciente ya que las luces estaban encendidas por todo el local.

 

-Yo tampoco -apuntó junto a él Taeyeon mirando el sello de la fotografía-. ¿Cómo es posible algo así? ¿Qué clase de seguridad hay en el Cielo para dejar que se escape alguien así?

-¿Perdona? -preguntó Baekhyun girándose hacia ella y levantando la mirada de las líneas del sello.- ¿Por qué presupones que la culpa es nuestra?

-Vosotros condenasteis y encerrasteis a Ramiel, ¿no? Este es su sello, su firma. Es vuestra culpa.

-Sí, pero no se le encerró en el Cielo. Se le encerró en Sheol -ante la sola mención de aquel apartado lugar un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes, incluido Lay que no había oído nunca ese nombre.

-¿Sheol? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el chino curioso.

-Es otro nombre para el Abismo. Existe el Cielo, el Infierno, el Limbo y el Abismo. El Abismo es el reino de los muertos, de aquellos que no tienen derecho de ir a ninguno de los otros tres lugares, de aquellas almas sin redención. Es el territorio de Abaddon -explicó Kyungsoo de forma académica dejando la sala en silencio durante unos instantes.

-Y ese Ramiel, ¿se ha escapado de ahí? -inquirió de nuevo.

-Eso parece -acabó Chanyeol-. Lo que no entiendo es como nadie se ha percatado de que un ángel caído estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Al parecer nadie ha sabido mirar en la dirección correcta -se quejó Baekhyun volviendo a mirar la foto del sello mágico, centrado en sus pensamiento, intentando averiguar qué había pasado cuando trató de proteger a Sehun del ataque de Ramiel. Tan concentrado estaba que tardó en percatarse de que el resto se le había quedado mirándole asombrado-. ¿Qué? ¿Pensáis que no sé reconocer mis errores? -bufó reclinándose sobre la barra sonriendo de lado-. ¿Quién prejuzga a quién ahora?

 

Aquella salida hizo que Taeyeon estallase en carcajadas y el ambiente se relajase durante unos instantes. Tras aquello, Lay decidió que Sehun estaba bien, para felicidad del chico, y se unieron a la improvisada mesa de debate para ver cuál era su próximo movimiento.

 

-Viendo quién está detrás de todo esto, quizá debería avisar a mis superiores de lo que he descubierto -expresó su duda Baekhyun, tamborileando los dedos sobre la brillante superficie de la barra del local. Kyungsoo negó fehacientemente.

-No te lo recomiendo. Ramiel antes era un arcángel. Posiblemente aún mantenga ciertas habilidades angelicales. Si te comunicas con tus superiores, no sabemos si él se enterará también de nuestros planes.

-En ese caso, no es muy seguro -apostilló Taeyeon-. Lo mejor será trazar un plan de ataque e intentar atraparle nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Atrapar a un arcángel? -preguntó asustado Sehun-. ¿Estás loca? No tenemos ni una sola oportunidad.

-Ya no es un arcángel y no es que vayamos a ir a la aventura sin más. Además, con lo variopinto de este grupo, algo haremos, ¿no? -aseguró la chica sonriendo.

-Tienes un plan, ¿verdad? -preguntó Chanyeol mirándola suspicaz, Taeyeon sonrió ampliamente.

-Tengo un plan.

 

 

**.II.**

 

Tras ultimar los detalles del plan se dispersaron. Kyungsoo, Lay y Baekhyun volvieron a casa del primero a descansar y prepararse para la batalla. El día pasó despacio para todos, sobre todo para Baekhyun que odiaba con cada célula de su ser la espera antes de las batallas. Los tres habían comido juntos ultimando detalles del plan de Taeyeon, con la que Kyungsoo estaba en perpetuo contacto mediante teléfono, y mientras el médium buscaba un par de conjuros en su extensa biblioteca Baekhyun decidió retirarse a su habitación a pensar.

 

Sin embargo, pensar no le resultaba agradable. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, Cielo, Infierno, ángeles, demonios, nephilims, ángeles caídos, todo se mezclaba en su cabeza y ya no sabía qué debía pensar, en qué debía creer, cuál era la verdad de todo aquello. Cansado de dar vueltas en su cabeza y en la habitación, sacó las pocas armas que poseía y decidió afilarlas para la batalla. Al menos aquello le relajaba.

 

Así le encontró Lay horas después, disfrutando del aire del patio interior con sus armas desperdigadas por la tarima que rodeaba la casa y enfrascado en no dejar ni una muesca en su daga favorita.

 

-¿Molesto? -preguntó acercándose con dos tazas de té en la mano. Baekhyun levantó la mirada de su trabajo y sonrió al verle.

-Para nada, solo me distraía -confesó algo avergonzado mientras apartaba las armas y le hacía un hueco al chino a su lado. Lay se sentó y le tendió una de las tazas.

-¿Qué te agobia tanto que necesitas ponerte a pulir tus armas con tanta concentración? -preguntó divertido-. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? -bromeó.

-En realidad, sí -confesó hundiendo el rostro en su taza y dando un largo sorbo a su té. Lay esperó pacientemente a que siguiese-. Tengo la impresión de que esta misión ha trastocado muchas de las cosas que creía como verdades absolutas.

-¡Ah! Ya veo. Comprendo. Chanyeol tiene ese efecto en la gente -sonrió cómplice el chino. Baekhyun se sonrojó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es eso! Me refiero a lo que hemos descubierto hoy y el hecho de que haya tenido más ayuda de dos demonios de alto nivel que de toda mi facción angelical y que... -cortó la frase a la mitad, sin saber bien qué decir o cómo expresar lo que sentía al respecto.

-¿Se siente bien? -probó el sanador. Baekhyun asintió abochornado-. No te agobies por eso, Baekhyun, en serio. A veces uno encuentra su lugar donde menos lo espera.

 

El ángel asintió no muy convencido y se dejó sumergir por la tranquilidad de la tarde y el humo del té. La verdad era que aquellos momentos le habían dado más paz que toda su estancia en el Cielo, siempre se había sentido mucho más cerca de los mortales que de sus congéneres angelicales. El hecho de que estos últimos le tratasen como un paria entre sus filas tampoco ayudaba mucho a que se sintiese cómodo a su alrededor, por eso casi nunca interactuaba con ellos. Quizá si hubiese intentado integrarse más, las cosas habrían sido distintas. O no.

 

-Igual no debería contarte esto, pero quizá te ayuda -empezó Lay sacándole de sus pensamientos y consiguiendo su atención-. Kyungsoo me contó que de pequeño no sentía que perteneciese a ningún lado, sus poderes se manifestaron desde muy joven así que veía y oía cosas que el resto no -Baekhyun puso toda la atención en el relato del chino-. Sus padres intentaron hacer todo lo posible porque se integrase pero, ya sabes, los humanos somos seres muy crueles por lo que finalmente fingía ser quien no era.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto Lay? -preguntó el ángel intrigado por el motivo de la historia.

-Porque Kyungsoo siempre dice que hasta que no se deshizo de lo que le ataba a su anterior vida no fue feliz. Hasta que no dejó de fingir ser quien no era, quien no quería ser, no pudo descubrir quién era en realidad y quién quería ser.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora es feliz? -preguntó interesado.

-Creo que sí -sonrió-. Tiene sus días buenos y sus días malos, como todos. Pero, ¿quién no los tiene? -Baekhyun asintió contagiándose de su sonrisa y terminando de beber su té-. Te cuento todo esto por una razón, Baekhyun. Sé poco de ángeles y demonios, pero sé que los ángeles no estáis hechos para dudar así que te pregunto, ¿qué te hace dudar? Y lo más importante, ¿merece la pena poner en duda todo lo que sabes por ello?

 

Con una de sus eternas sonrisas, Lay recogió las dos tazas, le revolvió el pelo y se alejó por donde había venido dejándole allí rodeado de sus afiladas armas y con la cabeza más llena de dudas que al principio.

 

 

**.III.**

 

Baekhyun pensó que le iba a costar mucho más llegar al "Neshiyya" pero, paradójicamente, se acordaba de la dirección perfectamente. El taxista ni se inmutó cuando se la dijo, acostumbrado seguramente a que otros tantos jóvenes quisiesen ir allí a esas horas de la noche. Era tarde, muy tarde. Baekhyun se había pasado parte de la tarde y noche pensando en qué hacer, en sus opciones, en qué debía hacer como ángel y, finalmente, había decidido hacer caso a Lay, pensar en él mismo y no en lo que la gente pensaba qué era o debía ser.

 

El local estaba abarrotado, la cola para entrar al mismo era enorme, pero se arriesgó a acercarse al portero de la zona V.I.P. y probar suerte. El fornido hombre le miró con recelo para dejarle pasar tras dos segundos de minuciosa inspección. Baekhyun suspiró relajado por haber superado la primera barrera y nervioso porque aquello era una carrera de obstáculos. No iba a ser fácil llegar a su destino.

 

La música seguía sonando igual de atronadora que la noche anterior, los cuerpos seguían moviéndose igual de erráticos, pero esta vez no le parecía tan novedoso, sabía a dónde tenía que ir y qué buscar. Bajó las escaleras sin dudar y se acercó a la barra. Sehun le vio y enarcó las cejas sorprendido. Baekhyun le hizo un gesto para que no se acercase y el joven nephilim entendió rápidamente a quién buscaba. Dos minutos después, Taeyeon apareció frente a él con una sonrisa divertida.

 

-¿Qué desea tomar? -preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

-Un Sangre de Satán -respondió sin dudar. La chica emitió una carcajada antes de prepararle el chupito al segundo. Mezcló los ingredientes en la coctelera, los agitó y se los sirvió sin dejar de sonreír. Baekhyun cogió el vaso que le tendía, lo levantó hacia ella brindando a su salud y lo vació de un trago sin dudarlo. Tras posar el vaso de nuevo en la barra volvió a hablar-. Quiero hablar con Chanyeol.

-No está en la ciudad -le contestó la chica repitiendo la conversación de la noche anterior, sorprendida por cómo había sobrevivido a la intensidad del chupito y se había mantenido en sí mismo sin hacer una sola mueca de desagrado ante el fuerte sabor del alcohol.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, Taeyeon -le recordó esbozando una leve sonrisa divertida-. ¿Dónde está tu socio?

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora es mi socio? ¿Ya no es mi jefe? -preguntó la joven demonio apoyándose en la barra seductora tratando de ganar tiempo.

-No soy tan tonto como para no saber que una mujer como tú no recibe órdenes de nadie de su mismo nivel jerárquico -susurró. A pesar del ruido de la música sabía que ella le había oído perfectamente. Baekhyun se sentía cómodo al lado de aquella mujer, a pesar de saber que si daba un paso en falso no dudaría un segundo en matarle. Kim Taeyeon no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera. La capitana del Gran Duque Astaroth no perdonaba ninguna ofensa hacia su persona.

-Vaya Baekhyun, al parecer vas a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba -reconoció lamiéndose los labios lascivamente buscando avergonzar al ángel ante ella. Por toda reacción, Baekhyun agarró su mano y besó el dorso de la misma sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, aún disfrazados de azul por las lentillas de color.

-Me halagas Taeyeon -susurró al separarse.

 

La joven le miró seria e intensamente durante dos segundos antes de sacar dos vasos de chupito, una botella de whisky y servirles a ambos un trago. Ambos bebieron a la vez sin romper el contacto visual.

 

-Chanyeol está ahora mismo ocupado reponiendo sus fuerzas -le dijo finalmente-. Necesita mucha energía para lo que pensamos hacer, por lo que está reunido -paladeó la última parte de la frase sonriendo perversamente para dejar bien patente a lo que se refería. Baekhyun frunció el ceño disgustado por sus palabras-. Si quieres puedo avisarle... O puedo darte la llave del ascensor para que te unas a la fiesta. Creo que tienes ciertas actitudes a la hora de conseguir energías ajenas.

 

Baekhyun respiró hondo un par de veces, sabía de sobra que la intención de Taeyeon era enfadarle, hacer que estallase para su propia diversión. Lo peor de todo era que lo estaba consiguiendo. La joven seguía sonriendo encantada con sus reacciones y él no podía evitar sentirse demasiado expuesto ante los ardides de la demonio.

 

-No será necesario, le veré mañana -acabó contestando girándose para irse-. Gracias por la copa.

-Si cambias de opinión... -empezó la chica antes de que se fuese-. Es todo a la izquierda.

 

Baekhyun gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco antes de alejarse por completo de la barra y mezclarse con la gente camino a la salida V.I.P. En otras circunstancias habría sabido perfectamente qué hacer, su anterior yo no habría dudado en darle una paliza a Taeyeon por su insolencia. Claro que los más probable habría sido que ella le hubiese ganado, era un demonio muy poderoso. Igualmente, ese habría sido su anterior yo, el de ahora no estaba muy seguro de qué habría hecho.

 

Quizá por eso estaba allí, en el mismo punto donde los pasillos se dividían. El de la derecha acababa en la calle donde no tendría más oportunidades de saber qué había sido aquello que había sentido junto a Chanyeol, qué había sido aquel ente extraño a su alrededor cuando el demonio había intentado extraer su energía. El de la izquierda llevaba a los pasillos interiores del "Neshiyya", a aquel laberíntico mundo donde Chanyeol reinaba y en el que, ahora mismo, en algún punto, estaba retozando con varias mujeres dispuestas a darle lo que él desease.

 

Realmente no había elección que hacer.

 

 

**.IV.**

 

Chanyeol se sorprendió cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Baekhyun entró por ella como una fuerza de la naturaleza. No se esperaba a nadie aquella noche, realmente nadie debería haber podido traspasar los sellos que había puesto sin su permiso o el de Taeyeon. Parpadeó confundido y se levantó del piano donde había estado tocando relajadamente para atajar a su intruso.

 

-¿Baekhyun? -preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

El aludido pareció salir de su estupefacción, dejó de escanear la habitación en busca de algo que no parecía encontrar, y fijó su mirada en él. Un escalofrío recorrió a Chanyeol cuando sus ojos se encontraron. No entendía cómo alguien cuya esencia se definía como la de un ángel podía tener una mirada tan _oscura_.

 

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Kyungsoo está bien? -preguntó de nuevo acercándose a él, temiendo que algo o alguien le hubiese puesto un hechizo de control. El ángel tembló ante la mención del médium.

-¿Es que todo tiene que girar entorno a Kyungsoo? ¿Solo tengo que estar aquí si tiene que ver con la misión? -espetó destilando rabia en cada silaba. Chanyeol abrió los ojos sorprendido por el tono empleado y negó.

-No, no es eso. Simplemente no pensaba que quisieses estar aquí si no era por eso -confesó con sinceridad, intentando acercarse al chico, buscando alguna razón para su comportamiento.

 

Ese fue su mayor error. Acercarse a él, meterse en su espacio vital, dentro del radio de acción de su esencia. No lo había sentido hasta ese instante, quizás enmascarado por los propios sellos de su ático, pero la energía que desprendía Baekhyun era _viciosa_. Una energía que le golpeó como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y le dejó sin aire durante un segundo. El ángel le miró intrigado ante su reacción.

 

-¿Tanto te ofende mi presencia? -preguntó ofendido. Chanyeol negó incapaz de contestar, la energía de Baekhyun intoxicándole como un veneno-. Ayer no parecías tan ofendido cuando me trajiste aquí a robarme mi energía. Parecía todo lo contrario... -recordó pensativamente, acercándose unos metros más al demonio, este jadeó sintiendo una nueva oleada de aquella poderosa energía-. ¿Qué pasa, demoncito? ¿Tienes miedo a lo desconocido? ¿Quién teme ahora al lobo feroz?

 

Chanyeol abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante aquella pregunta y los clavó en los de Baekhyun. Craso error, puesto que aquel contacto visual fue el último sello que se rompió entre ellos. La energía alrededor de Baekhyun pareció crecer y engullir a ambos, haciendo que Chanyeol sintiese sus propios instintos demoniacos ser liberados a pesar de los miles de sellos y cuidadosas cadenas que los mantenían encerrados mientras duraba su estancia en el mundo humano.

 

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, el demonio había acorralado al ángel contra la columna que separaba el salón de su habitación y devoraba su boca con ferocidad. Su cuerpo temblaba como el de un neófito al conseguir su primera energía y no sabía por dónde empezar a atacar para quedársela toda. Mientras, Baekhyun se había aferrado a su espalda y le clavaba las uñas por encima de la ropa, gruñendo bajo dentro de aquel beso animal.

 

-¿Qué me has hecho? -preguntó el demonio en un segundo que sus bocas se separaron.

-Nada que tú no deseases hacerme.

 

Fue la lacónica respuesta del ángel antes de empezar, esta vez él, un beso demencial que los condujo hasta las sábanas de la inmensa cama del demonio.

 

 

**.V.**

 

Baekhyun se despertó con la primera luz del alba entrando por la enorme cristalera del ático de Chanyeol. Las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo y él intentaba esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada para robarle cinco minutos más al día en el mundo de los sueños. El aroma del café recién hecho cerca de él fue lo que finalmente le hizo abrir los ojos. Enfocó una taza en la mesilla a su lado y justo detrás unas paredes decoradas que no reconoció en un principio. Cuando lo hizo, se alarmó y se incorporó de un salto haciendo que las sábanas se deslizasen hasta su cintura. Una voz a sus pies se rió.

 

-Tranquilo tigre -Chanyeol, en un sofá junto a la ventana y vestido con una bata de seda negra, sonreía mientras bebía un whisky-. El café va incluido en mis funciones como anfitrión.

-¿Qué...? -comenzó para callar a media pregunta al darse cuenta de su desnudez, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama con un gruñido de desasosiego-. Dime que no es verdad.

-Podría, pero me perdería ese bonito instante en el que entras en pánico y pones excusas como el alcohol, las drogas, una posesión o cosas así. Demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar -reconoció el demonio levantándose y acercándose a la cama, sentándose a su lado. Baekhyun abrió un ojo y le miró bufando.

-¿Me crees tan infantil? -gruñó girándose hacia él-. Ayer solo bebí un chupito que preparó Taeyeon y no creo que decidiese intoxicarme para que acabásemos en la cama -Chanyeol sonrió.

-No sé yo, es capaz de cosas muy diabólicas -el ángel omitió su frase y siguió con su explicación.

-No tomo drogas, menos anoche, y no he sufrido ninguna posesión demoniaca. Bueno, a parte de la obvia -reconoció sonrojándose haciendo que Chanyeol riese divertido.

-O sea que... ¿Has hecho uso de tu libre albedrio y has decidido perder tu gracia divina con un demonio? Y no con uno cualquiera, con un Caballero infernal nada más y nada menos -expuso divertido acercándose a su rostro esperando una reacción-. Vaya Baekhyun, he visto formas más discretas de caer.

-Si voy a caer, al menos lo haré de una forma memorable -le aseguró el ángel mirándole con intensidad.

-¿Sabes? Desde que entraste en mi despacho supe que ibas a traerme problemas. Malditos ángeles y sus divinas formas -susurró acercándose a sus labios con claras intenciones de besarle. Baekhyun rió y se alejó de él.

-Maldíceme todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que desde que entré por la puerta de tu despacho tú única intención ha sido hacerme caer en tus redes -Chanyeol sonrió tendiéndose sobre el moreno y aprisionándole bajo su cuerpo.

-Ya decía yo que eras más listo de lo que parecías.

-Se me da bien interpretar mi papel de ángel ingenuo.

 

Chanyeol rió ante la cara de angelical inocencia que puso el moreno y le besó. Esta vez Baekhyun no se apartó y compartieron una nueva sesión de besos que se extendió varios minutos, hasta que el teléfono de Chanyeol sonó.

 

Al otro lado del auricular Taeyeon les pedía que se preparasen rápidamente. Kyungsoo y Lay ya estaban allí y habían traído las cosas de Baekhyun acertando dónde podría haber ido el ángel la noche anterior. A regañadientes, Chanyeol sacó de la cama a Baekhyun y le guió a la ducha para que ambos se aseasen en el menor tiempo posible. A pesar de la insistencia del demonio, Baekhyun consiguió que se preparasen en un tiempo récord.

 

Cuando se unieron al resto en el "Neshiyya", todos repasaban el plan alrededor de la barra con una Taeyeon dando órdenes y paseando nerviosamente por detrás de la barra ultimando detalles. Al verles llegar sonrió pícaramente.

 

-Pensábamos que ya no nos acompañaríais en la misión.

-Estábamos pensando en hacer apuestas de cuánto ibais a tardar -siguió con la broma Kyungsoo mirándoles divertido. Lay rodó los ojos, mirando a los dos bromistas seriamente.

-Que conste que estos dos querían subir a ver por qué tardabais tanto en bajar. Según ellos, podríais haber sido atacados por alguien o algo.

-¡Es que han tardado mucho Lay! -se quejó la chica-. No tenemos todo el día.

-Está bien, está bien -cortó Chanyeol acercándose a la barra-. Ya estamos aquí, centrémonos en lo importante. ¿Todo listo?

-La duda ofende -contestó Taeyeon sonriendo.

-No estoy seguro de que el sello que he encontrado aguante, pero al menos lo intentaré -confesó Kyungsoo con decisión.

-Yo haré lo posible para repeler los ataques, Taeyeon me ha estado entrenando -dijo Sehun con decisión.

-Dirás que te ha estado apalizando, ¿no? -apuntilló Chanyeol divertido al ver un par de moratones en los pálidos brazos del chico, este se sonrojó.

-Yo voy de apoyo para curar las heridas que sufráis y soportar la barrera mientras Kyungsoo ejecuta el sello -avisó Lay cuando Chanyeol le miró interrogante.

-Bueno pues, todo preparado. ¿Listos para cazar un ángel caído?

 

Sus cinco interlocutores asintieron decididos a pesar de que todos sabían que era muy altamente probable que no volviesen de aquella misión. Suicido más que misión era lo que parecía aquello.

 

 

**.VI.**

 

En aquella ocasión encontrar la guarida de Ramiel les resultó mucho más complicado. Quizá por eso sabían que era la dirección correcta cuando aparcaron junto a una iglesia abandonada en lo alto de una colina a dos horas de Seúl. Un cartel a la entrada decía que la iglesia estaba consagrada a San Pedro, cosa que hizo que los demonios riesen por la ironía de que Ramiel se escondiese bajo la protección del apóstol que negó tres veces al hijo de Dios. Baekhyun no lo encontraba divertido, en realidad no encontraba nada de aquello divertido. Le daba igual que aquella vez todo hubiese sido más difícil, seguía siendo fácil. Estaba claro que se dirigían a una trampa, mejor orquestada esta vez, y no podía dejar de pensar en que había cinco personas junto a él que no merecían poner su vida en riesgo.

 

La puerta principal chirrió cuando la movieron de sus goznes, signo inequívoco de que llevaba décadas sin ser usada. Aquella zona había sido deshabitada cuando la migración a la ciudad se produjo y ahora tan solo quedaban unos edificios en pie. Ni siquiera la luna les daba luz a través de las vidrieras que decoraban las altas paredes de la nave, por lo que tenían que avanzar lentamente por ella, atentos a cada sonido que oían. Justo en medio del altar, sobre la piedra consagrada, se hallaba lo que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado a Baekhyun, la razón por la que había emprendido aquella misión que tanto había trastocado su vida. El Manuscrito Voynich.

 

Fue verlo y el infierno se desató, quizás era el momento que el ejército de nephilims esperaba para atacarles, el preciso instante en el que hiciesen contacto visual con lo que buscaban. Cayeron sobre ellos por todos los flancos y con tal brutalidad que Baekhyun pensó que estaba de nuevo en una de las primeras guerras de ángeles y demonios de la antigüedad. Eran feroces y no temían a nada, se podía notar en sus ojos mientras trataba de defenderse de sus ataques.

 

En más de una ocasión Taeyeon tuvo que ayudarle con un de sus atacantes y viceversa, jamás pensó que se alegraría de tener a una Capitana infernal a su lado, pero lo hacía y mucho. La chica luchaba como un trueno, tan pronto estaba a su lado como defendía a Lay y Kyungsoo del ataque de un nephilim que había escapado de un sello del médium. Era rápida y mortífera con los cuchillos que poseía, hechos de un hierro forjado en lo más profundo del Infierno. A su lado, Chanyeol lanzaba flechas del mismo hierro con una precisión mortal, acertando siempre entre los ojos de sus atacantes y, si alguno llegaba a cruzar su línea de fuego, se deshacía de ellos con celeridad tras un mandoble de la espada curvada que llevaba colgada a la espalda. Baekhyun empezaba a entender por qué eran dos de los demonios más mortíferos del Infierno.

 

Comparados con ellos, el ángel tan solo se defendía de los ataques de los nephilim, protegiendo a Lay y Kyungsoo todo lo que podía y rezando para que no apareciesen más de aquellos seres. Por suerte no lo hicieron y tras unos cuantos minutos luchando sin cuartel, se vieron rodeados de cuerpos mutilados y sangre negra que manchaba el suelo consagrado y sus pies.

 

-¿Estáis todos bien? -preguntó Baekhyun mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que todos se encontraban bien. Todos asintieron y se replegaron en bloque, sopesando qué hacer, cuando un estallido iluminó el altar tras el Manuscrito Voynich y una figura desdibujada apareció tras él.

-Habéis llegado muy lejos, queridos niños, pero no iréis más allá.

 

Su voz sonaba profunda y autoritaria, como la de un padre que regaña a sus hijos. Un escalofrío recorrió a la pequeña expedición que había entrado dispuesta a atrapar al ladrón del Manuscrito Voynich y, durante un segundo, su fortaleza se tambaleó. No podrían hacer nada contra un arcángel por mucho que ya no tuviese todo su poder divino.

 

-Ramiel, no tenéis por qué hacer esto -trató de razonar Baekhyun dando un paso al frente. La figura giró su rosto impreciso hacia él y pareció esbozar una sonrisa sardónica.

-Eres Baekhyun, ¿no? -preguntó interesado-. He oído hablar de ti. En el Cielo eres muy conocido y en el Abismo también. Tu padre te tiene en alta estima, querido niño. El episodio en Sodoma es un pasaje... épico.

 

Por toda respuesta Baekhyun no pudo articular palabra, tan solo comenzar a temblar presa del pánico al notar que alguien como Ramiel sabía tanto de él. Ninguno de los presentes sabía lo que había sucedido en Sodoma, apenas nadie lo sabía en el Cielo, tras lo sucedido le habían cambiado de Legión precisamente para que el episodio quedase enterrado para siempre. Mucho menos se sabía quién era su padre...

 

-¡Ya vale! -gritó Kyungsoo desde la retaguardia-. No tienes ningún derecho a decir esas cosas. Tú no eres mejor que nadie de los presentes. Traicionaste a tu gente, caíste y creaste una raza de seres perseguidos e incomprendidos.

-¡Oh! ¿Y tú eres mejor que yo, Do Kyungsoo? ¿El médium que vive una vida solitaria tan solo acompañado de la presencia de un sanador chino que le paga el alquiler con su cuerpo? -el médium sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de rabia y vergüenza al verse expuesto ante los demás de aquella manera.

-No hacemos nada malo -fue la respuesta de Lay a su lado-. Ayudamos a la gente que nos lo pide y vivimos sin hacer daño a nadie. No como tú, que has intentado acabar con el mundo robando ese Manuscrito.

 

Los ojos de Ramiel se clavaron en los del chino y le escrutaron durante unos segundos intrigado, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

 

-Devuélvenos el Manuscrito Voynich y no te mataremos -Taeyeon le devolvió a la conversación primaria acercándose a él en posición de ataque.

-¿De verdad crees que un simple demonio como tú puede hacerme algo? -Ramiel río cruelmente-. Se necesita más que hierro infernal y dos demonios de vuestra jerarquía para matarme, querida Capitana. No malgastéis energía en balde.

-Ramiel, termina con esta locura, por favor -imploró de nuevo Baekhyun acercándose a él-. ¿No ves el daño que podrías hacer si continuas con esto?

-¿No ves tú el mal que hacen ellos? -exclamó furioso volviendo su figura por un instante roja como la sangre-. Pensé que tú, mejor que nadie, lo entenderías Baekhyun. ¿Acaso el Cielo no te ha dado siempre la espalda? ¿No te tienen de chico de los recados cuando podrías hacer mucho más para ayudarles?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¡Tiene todo que ver! -exclamó de nuevo-. El Cielo está tan corrupto como el Infierno. Lleno de burocracia y lameculos que han perdido la esencia de nuestra misión. Nuestra misión, Baekhyun, era ayudar a la humanidad, a la creación de Dios a evolucionar. Pero esa misión se ha perdido entre papeles, ascensos y más papeles. Hasta los demonios hacen más por los humanos que nosotros -siseó con rabia mirando a Chanyeol.

-Vaya, gracias -agradeció el demonio.

-Eso no justifica que intentes provocar un Apocalipsis para hacer que todo desaparezca.

-Todo no, solo el Cielo y el Infierno. El mundo mortal quedará intacto -aseguró convencido de su misión.

-¿Y quién velará por ese mundo? -preguntó el ángel sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Los Grigori. ¿Quién si no? Los nephilims serán nuestros emisarios, dejarán las sombras y tomarán su lugar en el mundo, al lado de sus padres mientras estos rigen el mundo como debe ser.

-O sea, quieres cambiar una dictadura que no apruebas por otra que regirás tú, ¿es ese tu plan maestro? -expuso el ángel acercándose unos pasos más al altar sin miedo, tan solo rabia. Al final iba a tener razón Taeyeon, todos los problemas del Cielo y el Infierno se resumían en algún loco con mala pronunciación y delirios de grandeza-. Pues lo siento, pero a mí no me convences. Suena igual de mal que lo que ya hay y, para eso, prefiero lo que ya conozco, eso sí sé combatirlo.

-No sabes lo que dices. Estás cegado por el brillo del Cielo -gruñó Ramiel.

-Y tú por el odio hacia ellos -contraatacó Baekhyun-. Porque sabes que nunca serás como ellos.

 

La rabia dominó por completo a Ramiel, que se volvió una bola roja de luz incandescente dispuesta a atacar. Baekhyun vio su ataque dominado por la furia y aprovechó el mismo para fintar y llegar hasta el altar donde cogió el Manuscrito de Voynich en el despiste del ladrón. Ramiel se volvió hacia él al ver su plan con intenciones de recuperarlo pero, de pronto, el grimorio comenzó a arder en unas llamas negras. Baekhyun lo soltó sorprendido y el libro cayó de nuevo sobre el altar mientras se consumía por las llamas hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas.

 

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento mientras las llamas se extinguían y el instrumento del apocalipsis desaparecía de la faz de la tierra ante sus ojos. Ramiel gritó furioso y su rabia se centró en Baekhyun, al que embistió con toda su fuerza. El ángel vio venir el ataque, pero sabía que no era capaz de esquivarlo, Chanyeol también lo vio y corrió a intentar apartarle de la trayectoria del mismo. Lo consiguió por milímetros, pero eso solo hizo que la furia de Ramiel creciese más.

 

Sin el Manuscrito de Voynich para negociar, estaban a merced del grigori que volvió a atacarles. Baekhyun cerró los ojos y se aferró al brazo de Chanyeol esperando ser consumido por las llamas de la furia del Trueno de Dios. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Cuando los abrió, tres figuras se encontraban entre Ramiel y ellos, reteniendo al grigori que seguía igual de furioso. Baekhyun intentó buscar algo que decir pero una voz tras él, al final de la iglesia, le quitó las palabras de la boca.

 

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo para la fiesta.

 


	4. EPILOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo, los finales felices hacen felices a la autora~

 

**EPILOGO**

 

**.I.**

 

El Cielo delante, el Infierno a la espalda. Parecía un poema, una ironía, pero no dejaba de ser la realidad que tenía delante de sus ojos. Entre Ramiel y ellos se alzaban tres de los cuatro arcángeles más famosos de la creación: Miguel, Gabriel y Uriel. Al final de la iglesia, recién llegados desde el Infierno, los cuatro Reyes del Infierno: Asmodeus, Astaroth, Beelzebub y Baal. La diplomacia de más alto nivel al completo.

 

-Llegáis tarde -dijo Gabriel mirando a sus homólogos demoniacos desde su lugar mientras Uriel terminaba de realizar un sello que contuviese a Ramiel.

-Nos perdimos en el cruce de caminos del Limbo -bromeó Baal acercándose al resto. Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Además, aún falta uno. ¿Dónde está Rafael? -preguntó Beelzebub mirando hacia Miguel, que ya se había dado la vuelta tras asegurar el sello de Ramiel.

-Aquí.

 

Si ya era chocante tener a siete grandes y poderosos entes astrales junto a ti, que de pronto el hombre que llevaba viviendo contigo cerca de un año se descubriese con un arcángel no era fácil de asimilar. Kyungsoo casi sufrió un ataque cuando vio como Lay se dirigía a Beelzebub sin pizca de miedo y un sello se rompía liberando una cantidad de energía a su alrededor.

 

-¿Lay...? -susurró el médium alucinando ante lo que veía.

-Lo siento, Kyungsoo -aseguró el ahora arcángel mirándole con verdadero pesar-. Luego te lo explicaré todo.

-Luego será mejor, ahora tenemos cosas importantes que atender -recordó Astaroth acercándose a Taeyeon, que hincó una rodilla en el suelo saludando al Gran Duque-. Lo has hecho muy bien, Capitana. Felicidades.

-Gracias, mi señor.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Chanyeol -aseguró Asmodeus acercándose a su Caballero, que seguía en el suelo al lado de Baekhyun, los dos aún tratando de asimilarlo todo-. Además, veo que te has llevado un recuerdo de esta misión -le felicitó sonriendo pícaro enseñando los dientes.

-Bueno, ¡ya está bien! -exclamó Miguel centrando su atención en él-. ¿Qué haremos con Ramiel?

-El Manuscrito de Voynich está completamente destruido, así que por eso no tenemos que preocuparnos -apuntó Baal, que se había escabullido hasta el lado de Sehun-. ¿Con Ramiel? Supongo que devolverle a su lugar, ¿no?

-Será lo mejor -Lay, ahora Rafael, estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta del demonio-. Debemos invocar a Abaddon, él lo llevará de nuevo al Abismo.

-¿Y qué os hace pensar que no fue Abaddon quien me dejó salir de allí? -apostilló Ramiel desde su prisión.

-¡No te atrevas a cuestionar la lealtad del Destructor! -saltó de pronto Baekhyun, poniéndose de pie y acercándose furioso a Ramiel-. No te atrevas.

-Tranquilo, Baekhyun -Lay se acercó a él tratando de calmarle. Ramiel sonrió divertido encerrado en su prisión.

-De tal palo, tal astilla -Baekhyun gruñó al oírle.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo se destruyó el Manuscrito -expresó su inquietud Beelzebub, examinando las cenizas y dirigiendo las miradas hacia él.

-Eso puedo explicároslo yo.

 

Aquella iglesia empezaba a quedarse pequeña para tanta gente que aparecía en ella. Tras la puerta de la sacristía apareció una figura vestida de negro, tal y como los mortales representaban a la muerte, caminando lentamente y con una sonrisa de calma en el rostro.

 

-¿Abaddon? ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún no te hemos llamado -le reclamó Miguel mirando a la figura recién llegada.

-No tenéis que llamarme para que venga a cumplir con mi trabajo -respondió mirando a Ramiel, que tembló ante la mirada del llamado Destructor-. Además, he vigilado estrechamente el caso, el Manuscrito Voynich era en parte mi responsabilidad también.

-¿El sello era tuyo? -especuló Beelzebub.

-Así es. Se activó cuando Baekhyun lo tocó. Una medida de seguridad si era robado -el aludido bajó la mirada al ser señalado como parte de la ecuación para que algo tan peligroso desapareciese del mundo.

-¿Baekhyun? -inquirió Gabriel-. ¿Por qué al tocarlo un ángel de bajo nivel se iba a activar un sello de tal poder?

-Fácil, porque Baekhyun es mi hijo y el sello solo se activa si lo toca alguien con la misma firma energética.

 

Durante un segundo, todos los presentes enmudecieron ante tal confesión. Baekhyun suspiró mirando a su padre, siempre le habían gustado las entradas dramáticas, pero aquello ya era pasarse de la ralla. Ahora sí que iba a ser difícil que alguien se acercase a él en el Cielo.

 

 

**.II.**

 

Dos horas después, tras el impacto inicial de la confesión de Abaddon y de descubrir que Lay era un arcángel, las cosas parecían haber vuelto más o menos a su cauce. Ramiel había sido enviado de vuelta al Abismo donde pasaría el resto de la eternidad, o el tiempo que Dios tardase en decidir qué hacer con él. El resto se habían quedado para limpiar la iglesia de cadáveres. Los Reyes del Infierno fueron devolviendo a su lugar en el Infierno a los nephilims caídos y cuando acabaron se despidieron.

 

-Debo reconocer que tienes buen ojo para tus conquistas, Chanyeol -le alabó Asmodeus antes de irse-. Siempre has sido mi mejor alumno, así que espero que le demuestres al hijo de Abaddon por qué me llaman el demonio de la lujuria.

 

Chanyeol tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, cosa que a Baekhyun le pareció adorable durante un segundo. El segundo que tardó el arcángel Miguel en llamarle. Si la reunión en su despacho había sido intimidante, aquella en medio de una iglesia y tras atrapar a un ángel grigori como Ramiel tampoco le hacía sentir más seguro.

 

-No sé si debería preguntarte si quieres volver con nosotros -comenzó el arcángel dudoso-. Sé que las cosas allí arriba no han sido fáciles para ti, Baekhyun -el chico asintió-. Hemos hablado y creemos que puedes hacer más bien aquí que allí -el joven ángel levantó la mirada hacia su superior sorprendido.

-¿Señor?

-Rafael, bueno Lay, cree que puedes ayudarle aquí más de lo que puedes ayudarnos a nosotros en el Cielo. Además, está el pequeño detalle de tu gracia... -le recordó trayéndole a la memoria su noche de pasión con Chanyeol-. En otras circunstancias serías declarado un ángel caído pero, al ser hijo de Abaddon, ya lo eras por esencia así que...

-No puedo ser declarado dos veces caído, ¿no?

-Exacto -afirmó el arcángel-. Tan solo, ten cuidado. Recuerda que siguen siendo demonios, por muy buenos que parezcan.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señor -aseguró el chico.

-Cuídate mucho, Baekhyun.

 

Sonriendo, los tres arcángeles abandonaron la iglesia, que quedó tan abandonada y llena de polvo como antes, como si allí mismo no hubiese estado a punto de empezar el Apocalipsis.

 

-Bueno, volvamos a casa. Las copas van a cuenta del anfitrión -anunció Chanyeol mirando al variopinto círculo ante él.

 

 

**.III.**

 

-Creo que deberíamos ponernos un nombre. Algo así como, "Shadow Hunters"

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? Voy a tener que cancelar tu suscripción a Netflix, Taeyeon.

 

La castaña se rió mientras bebía un trago de su copa sentada en el sofá del ático de Chanyeol con el resto a su alrededor. Kyungsoo bebía un café algo cohibido por la presencia de Lay a su lado, que intentaba que todo volviese a ser como antes pero parecía que iba a costarle un poco más de lo que pensaba. Sehun estaba al lado de la joven demonio bebiendo algo de color azul en un vaso de tubo asintiendo fehacientemente a las ideas de su mentora.

 

-A mí me gusta.

-A ti te gusta todo lo que Taeyeon diga -contraatacó Chanyeol con una sonrisa pícara. El joven nephilim se sonrojó ante su comentario.

-Y tú, ante todo, lo que diga Baekhyun -le picó la chica al ver como se metía con el chico.

-Culpable de los cargos, señoría -contestó el demonio aferrando el agarre que mantenía en la cintura del ángel a su lado, haciendo que este se riese por su ocurrencia.

-En realidad todo no, Taeyeon, eso de que yo esté arriba no le hace mucha gracia -comentó maliciosamente Baekhyun, haciendo que Chanyeol se atragantase con su copa y la castaña estallase en una carcajada.

-¡Baekhyun! Eso no se cuenta.

-Bueno, pensé que igual así ella te convencía de que no era tan dañino para tu enorme ego que me dejases ir a mi arriba para variar -se defendió sonriendo pícaro.

 

El demonio gruñó y le besó para que dejase de hablar sobre sus pequeñas discrepancias en el terreno íntimo. Baekhyun se dejó besar riendo divertido mientras el resto de sus amigos se reían con ganas. Podría acostumbrarse a aquello. Tener gente que le aceptaba por lo que era, hacer algo útil por el mundo, ser feliz. Decididamente, podía acostumbrarse a estar siempre a un paso del abismo y sentirse tan vivo como se sentía en ese instante.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Podria haberlo publicado todo en un bloque pero he decidido mantener el formato original y publicarlo tal y como lo dividi. Por actos. So...see u in the next chap.


End file.
